An analog multifunction watch which has a motor that can run forward and in reverse and which uses a primary cell such as a silver battery or a lithium battery has already been developed as a product. General functions of an analog multifunction watch include an alarm function, a chronograph function, and a timer function and the like.
A product has also been developed in the form of a charged-type watch which uses a combination of an external electrical generating means such as a solar cell or an automatic winding electrical generator and either a two-layer large-capacity capacitor or a secondary cell.
However, the analog charged-type watches of the past were only single-function types which merely move the hour, minute, and second hands every one second, and even if they had some function added, it was limited to a calendar function which is a linked day-of-the week plate.
In a single-function watch, it is sufficient to run the hands in the forward direction only. However, in a multifunction watch, to shorten the time required for switching between modes and for correcting the hand positions, in addition to forward hand movement, it has become necessary to run the hands in reverse as well.
By using a load compensation system as disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-18151 (in which when rotation by a drive pulse fails, rotation is effected by outputting a larger compensation pulse) even if there is a variation in voltage in the forward drive pulse for the purpose of driving hands forward, the position indicated by the hands was not skewed.
Therefore, in a charged-type watch, even if an electrical storage means is charged during forward hand movement, there was no particular problem.
However, based on the principle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 52-80063, a reverse pulse which moves the hands in reverse does not have the compensation pulse of the forward pulse. Therefore, in a charged-type watch, if the electrical storage means is charged during reverse hand movement, so that the voltage varies, it was not possible to compensate the rotation.